


A Mistress and Her Good Boy

by silent_pen



Series: Our Darkest Pleasures [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Canon Divergence - Post-Hogwarts, Crooks isn't happy, Crooks wants to eat ferret!Draco, Dark!Hermione, Dom Hermione Granger, Dom/sub, Draco Malfoy belongs to Hermione Granger, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Licking, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Hogwarts, She chose him as her special boy, Slave Draco Malfoy, Stockholm Syndrome, Sub Draco Malfoy, Sub!Draco, dom!Hermione, ferret!Draco, her handsome boy, kidnapped!draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_pen/pseuds/silent_pen
Summary: When a drunken night at a club turns horribly wrong, Draco Malfoy finds himself caught up in the sinister gaze of war heroine, Hermione Granger. He's powerless to stop her as she kidnaps him and forces him to become her very, special boy. Warning: this fic contains elements that may be triggering for some readers. Please read the tags before continuing. This kind of darkness is not for everyone and that's okay by me. To the others that wish to continue... I say, "Good boy."
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Our Darkest Pleasures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992253
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

__

_[Club Deceit, Wizarding London_

_Day: 0_

_Hour: 0200]_

Draco tried his best to collect himself as he stumbled through the door, hoping to win the lady’s favor with the Malfoy charm he had used on nearly every Slytherin slut that let him between her legs back when being a Malfoy had meant something to the social elite. After the war, his family’s legacy in shambles with his father serving out a life sentence in Azkaban while his mother locked herself away in her chambers for weeks at a time, Draco had been reduced to nothing more than menacing lech on society. He frequented wizarding London’s seedier bars, always looking for the perfect pair of legs to picture wrapped around his hips as he pounded into a hot and wet cunt. This evening had been no different.

The woman he had followed had been giving him _the look_ all evening, a fucking cock tease as he watched her brilliantly long, red locks prance around the bar from person to person, bouncing her breasts in each man’s face as she let them cop a feel, never taking her eyes off of Draco as he sat at the bar. When the bar began to empty of its patrons, the woman caught Draco’s eye just as she disappeared down the dark and narrow hallway in the back of the bar. He had read the sinful promise in the crooked corners of her lips as she smiled at him over her shoulder and didn’t hesitate as he downed the last of his fifth glass of Ogden’s firewhiskey (or was it his sixth? Or seventh?) and fumbling like a virgin in his pant pocket to pull out the coins needed to pay his tab before he flew after the woman.

However, when he stumbled through the door he could have sworn he saw he disappear through, he couldn’t help but be disappointed when he didn’t see a half-naked woman on the bathroom counter with her legs spread, waiting for him with a smirk. Instead, all he saw was an empty alleyway, save an old, abandoned pickup truck from the late 1950s and an overfilled dumpster that smelled like raw sewage and human fecal matter.

Draco scrunched his nose at the offensive smell, gagging a bit as the firewhiskey churning in his stomach threatened to make an appearance on his dragon-hide shoes if he didn’t return inside immediately. He quickly turned for the door, but found that it was locked from the inside.

“Perfect,” he muttered to himself, turning his back to the door and weighing his option on either traversing the filthy alleyway or the odds of someone inside hearing his loud shouting and ponding on the door over the loud and obnoxious music. He decided on the middle ground of sorts. Someone, an employee most likely, was bound to step outside to either throw away some trash or sneak in a smoke break, either way, it was better than ruining his favorite shoes by walking over the dirty pavement or wasting his energy by banging on the door loudly while screaming. Draco Malfoy never soiled himself and Draco Malfoy never allowed himself to be overworked, unless it was between the creamy thighs of a willing woman.

Draco smirked as he thought about the woman waiting for him on the other side of that wall, praying to Merlin that she would wait for him before finding some other drunken fool to stick his prick inside her as she screamed profanities into the air until she let out a silent one with her climax.

Draco could feel his cock stiffening in his trousers as he leaned against the brick wall, letting his hand press against the tenting in his pants. He moaned with the contact, his head falling backwards against the hard wall, pulling a grunt from his lips. He glared at the wall behind him, rubbing the sensitive spot on the back of his head, before he stumbled a few paces, the effects of all the alcohol he had consumed tonight quickly catching up with him.

Draco shook his head at himself, proving to be a big mistake when his head swam and dulling into a painful headache to the back of his skull. Draco groaned, lifting his hand to the back of his head, massaging his head and back, hoping to relieve some of the pain before he would be let back inside. It wasn’t beneath Draco to steal a quick fuck from a woman even if he didn’t feel one hundred percent, as long as he got what he wanted from the shag, which he always did. Still, the experience was usually more pleasurable if carried out sans a throbbing headache.

The aching wouldn’t go away and Draco took a couple of steps away from the wall, as if subconsciously trying to remove himself from the pain. Instead of dissipating like he had hoped, the migraine began to move behind his, rendering him blind for a moment as his body struggled to adjust to the pain.

Draco didn’t understand what had suddenly come over him. Yes, he had thoroughly enjoyed his fair share of whiskey tonight, but he hadn’t drunk anywhere near his limit, that he was sure of. He had drunk more at Theo’s private, Slytherin Halloween party during fourth year and he hadn’t even woken up with a hangover the next day. Still, his whole head was now throbbing as if he had drunk the who distillery.

Speaking of Theo, Malfoy thought through the haze of his pounding headache, his best friend had taught him some lifesaving spell work not too long ago for occasions such as these. Digging his hands into his pockets, like an eager school boy to brush his trembling fingers against a school curl’s cunt, Draco searched for his ten inch Hawthorn companion.

However, when Draco’s hands pulled away from his trousers empty, he frowned in confusion. He never went anywhere without his wand, especially after his family had become Public Enemy Number One after the Dark Lord’s demise at the hands of The-Boy-Who-Wouldn’t-Just-Bloody-Well-Die.

A beginning sense of dread filled Draco’s chest as he made to start pounding on the door, no longer caring what a spectacle he would make to any witnesses. A wizard without his wand was weak and vulnerable and Draco hated nothing more than being either of those things. As soon as he turned on his heel, Draco’s knees buckled underneath his weight, his hands shooting out to stop his face from bouncing off the hard pavement below. The rest of him hadn’t fared so nicely, the air getting kicked out of him as his chest hit the ground, a resounding tear in the air letting him know the fabric of his expensive suit had been cut along the elbows and knees.

It was precisely after that moment that Draco’s ears perked up to the sound of the bar door opening, the hinges squeaking in protest as a small figure stepped outside. His breaths were coming out in fast pants, his vision focusing in and out on the figure that walked in his direction. He hated to be seen like this, a Malfoy groveling in the dirt, but all he could focus on slowly inhaling the soured air through his nose and exhaling from his mouth before he either puked or passed out. To be honest, Draco didn’t know which one he preferred at the moment, knowing that either one could possibly put him out of his misery.

“You should really know your limits when drinking, Draco,” he heard a feminine voice tsk above him “Don’t worry,” she added as he swallowed against the bile rising in his throat, “I’m going to help you discover all your limits.” Draco’s vision was still too blurry to make out the details of the intruder’s face, but what he could make out, made his throat run dry and every muscle in his body go rigid.

“Granger?” Malfoy groaned upwards as he slowly turned his head towards her, finally seeing her dark, bushy head leaning over him as she looked him over. He blinked up at her, the pain shooting at the backs of his eyes causing him to gasp before squeezing his eyes shut on a whimper.

Nothing made sense to Draco. Why was Hermione Granger, here, with him, of all places? Actually, he thought, this wasn’t the first occasion he happened to catch the crazy bint showing up in irregular intervals throughout the last several months. He had brushed it off as wizarding London being a smaller place than one would think, but it all seemed rather coincidental as it all culminated to this very moment.

With the beginning licks of anger burrowing into his bones and leeching into his muscles, Draco brought himself to his feet, minding the spinning of his head as it threatened to topple him over at the slightest breeze between the building that flanked the alleyway. If he didn’t know any better, Draco would have thought that he had been drugged. The mere thought sound absolutely ludicrous, he had never left his drink unattended, not for a moment while he was at the bar. The idea was laughable, that someone could sneak something into his drink without his notice. How ridiculous! However, it was the only logical explanation for how he was feeling at the present moment.

He felt himself sway on his feet as his brow furrowed in concentration as he retraced his footsteps and replayed his interactions from the whole night, looking for any window of opportunity for someone to slip something in his drink.

Draco stiffened when he felt two, feminine soft hands reach up to cup his face between them. “Don’t fight it, my pet,” Granger’s whispered soothingly between them over his ears, making him heave a small sigh as his body began to relax in her hold. “Fighting will only make things harder for you.”

_Only make things harder?_ Draco’s stunted mind repeated, the heaviness of his head overshadowing any concern he may have had for those words. Perhaps if he had been clear minded, he would have accused her of admitting that she had been the one to drug him. He would have demanded her to tell him how and she would have claimed the title “brightest witch of her age.” He would have sneered and told her that his father would be hearing about this from his cell in Azkaban and that she could count on him to use his sparse contacts still in communication with him to rid the Ministry of one less frizzy-haired, know-it-all swot.

As if taunting him, Granger stepped forward and into his personal space, her eyes wide and watchful as she studied him clinically, like one of her open tomes in the middle of the Hogwarts library. He begged his body to move away from her just then, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as he watched a knowing smile spread across her the small corners of her lips. She knew perfectly well what was happening to him and she was taking pleasure in watching him unravel before him as she looked at him like one of her muggle science experiments.

“Get away from me,” Draco warned her, his legs finally putting distance between the two of them as he backpedaled away from her. He hoped she read the veiled threat in his voice and not the breathy and garbled words he heard with his own ears.

He wasn’t looking where he was going only caring that he was putting more distance between them when his back hit a hard surface behind him, forcing the breath from his chest in an instant. He felt the world tilt on its axis as he felt crowded like a caged animal, an impenetrable wall behind him and Gryffindor lioness and war heroine to his front. He whimpered like the coward he had always known himself to be when she closed the distance between them, his legs giving out on him for the second time that night. Granger watched him slide helplessly down the wall until he hit the ground with a dull thud, sinking into the dirty pavement where he knew he belonged.

“Shhh,” he heard her whisper close enough to him to make him start when he realized she was on her knees in front of him. She used the tips of her fingers to brush aside the silky strands of his white fringe from his eyes as she looked at him, rendering him silent as his eyes fluttered shut. “There’s a good boy” she cooed, running her fingertips soothingly over his cheekbones and the long ridge of his jawline just as she imagined he would enjoy. She had been right if the subconscious moan from his lips and the indecipherable tilt into her touch was any indication.

“I’m going to enjoy making you mine, Draco Malfoy,” she whispered on a heavy breath that she shared with him, leaning forward. “I’m going to make you my very special boy.”

Alarm bells went off somewhere in the back of Draco’s subconscious, buried under a powerful sedative and an even more alluring flourish of skin to skin contact as Granger lowered her lips to his. He was powerless to stop her as she caressed his bottom lip between her own before sucking lightly for a span of mere seconds that seemed to last for years. Her lips turned up into a broad smile as he just laid there like a limp noodle under her gaze, vulnerable to her every whim and fantasy that passed over her warm and telling eyes.

Draco was not above begging her to let him go in peace. He was even willing to admit that she was a great actress that had temporarily made him believe that she had truly become unhinged from reality, but he remained gagged as he choked on the sandpaper chords of his voice box and found nothing but short pants of air escaping from his lips.

Satisfied that the drug she had given him had rendered his flight or fight response useless, Draco watched as Granger rose to her feet, wiping of the mud and dirt that clung to her jeans from where she had been kneeling in front of him. His nearly catatonic thinking tricked him into thinking that this was it, the big reveal, when she would start laughing, Potter and Weasley appearing behind her as they all three made fun of the simpering ferret huddled in the corner. However, after a few minutes had ticked by, no one else appeared and Draco slowly began to feel his body go numb, starting with the tips of his fingers and toes until the heaviness of his chest began to make it harder to breath.

His body slumped to the right, no longer possessing the core muscles to keep his frame upright as gravity fought for every inch it took from him. He felt like a propped marionette on a long-forgotten side show to the main event as he was left to slowly sink further into the mold and dirt of the filthy alleyway. He supposed he would die there and how fitting for the last Malfoy heir to spend his last moments here. From riches to rags.

He tried to imagine the revenge he would rain down upon Granger and the Wonder Twins should he ever escape from this Hell, but he brushed it off as highly unlikely to survive and settled himself with the knowledge that any revenge schemes would have to be dealt with beyond the grave.

Draco thought he felt the ghost of a smirk on his face as he tried to formulate a plan of revenge to occupy his time, but he found that it was getting harder and harder to concentrate on a single thought as his brained turned into a desert cesspool of rotten flesh and sticky mud. He could feel himself slipping quietly into the unknown, coming to peace, at last, with his fate.

And then everything went still.

Draco heaved in a lung full of air as the weight was lifted from his body, making him feel lighter than air. Like he was floating. _He was floating._

His mind registered a softly recited _wingardium leviosa_ from between slightly parted, feminine lips before he was gently lifted from his slumped position along the pavement and levitated into the cool, night air.

Using his last burst of energy, Draco forced his eyes open, his eye rolling back in his head as he struggled to focus on the images flashing across his narrowing vision. Granger was walking in front of him, dragging him along behind her as if he were the main haul after a successful hunt, her wand pointed directly at him as he floated at her waist level. He thought he heard the music from the bar growing smaller as she took him away from whatever form of safety the seedy establishment could offer him in his vulnerable state. His lasting thought was of the lonely girl still waiting for him to show up as his vision faded to black.

* * *

_[Location: Unknown_

_Day: Unknown_

_Hour: Unknown]_

Draco woke up to the sound of something banging at the side of his head. His eyes cracked open, the light pouring in in through black, metal bar and increasing the tension at the front of his skull. He looked up towards the noise and squeaked in surprise when a very large paw swatted at him, nearly missing his face with its outstretched paws.

Draco scurried backwards as the paw swiped at him again, his back hitting another wall of bars behind him. His breathing was short and labored as he looked around him, noting that he was trapped in some sort of cage, with a giant orange kneazle staring at him though the bars. Draco gulped as his body shook with fear, watching helplessly as the cat licked his chomps from above. Draco felt the panic rise in his throat as the cage walls started closing in on him. He hated the feeling of being trapped with nowhere to run.

“Crookshanks!” a feminine voice scolded from far away as feet padded across the floor. “Play nice.” The cat growled as he was ripped away from his prey, his predatorial eyes never leaving his mark as he watched Draco’s every move. Draco’s heart slowed as the immediate threat of the creature’s sharp claws were taken away, but he felt his breath catch in his chest when the image of the orange cat was replaced by an overly large version of Granger’s face.

Draco shrank down as a smile played along her lips as she peered at him through the bars of his cage. “Don’t worry about Crooks,” she offered, holding the kneazle against her chest as she scratched behind his ears. “I’m sure the two of you will become fast friends.”

Draco shivered as Crookshanks seemed to understand his owner’s words and growled at him from his mistress’s arms, making it abundantly clear that they would _not_ become fast friends. That was okay with Draco. He wouldn’t be sticking around much longer anyway. He just had to figure out what the hell was going on.

“I hope you like your new home,” Hermione smiled as she looked over the small cage. “I picked it out with my handsome boy in mind.” Her smile turned downwards when she noticed Draco’s long body trembling at her words. “I know it will take some time for you to get used to your new life,” she said, offering him a reassuring smile. “I promise you that this is for the best. I only want what is best for my very special boy.”

_Special boy?_ Draco’s mind repeated, a cold shiver running down his spine as Granger continued to smiled down at him with that creepy grin of her’s. Draco began to feel the walls of his cage close further in on him as he began to really panic, the sound of tiny squeaks falling from his lips as he trembled under her studying gaze.

“Such a handsome boy,” Granger murmured into the thick fur of her kneazle as the cat continued to shoot daggers at Draco. “I can’t believe I finally have my handsome boy where he belongs. Ferret is so lucky to have such a persistent and loving mistress.”

_Ferret?_ Where the hell did she get off calling him Ferret? Yes, apparently the wench had magically shrunken him to fit into her idea of a palace, but that didn’t mean…

Hermione watched as Draco’s tiny black eyes looked down and finally registered what had happened to him while he was sleeping. It had taken her quite the number of hours practicing her wand work and reciting the Latin phrases, but she had managed to transfigure Draco’s long and lean frame into a common household ferret.

Draco let out a scream, or what amounted to a ferret’s scream as he saw his body covered in short, white hairs. His hands were no longer hands, but tiny little paw and was that a _tail?_ He looked up at Granger, a real sense of fear settling in his bones as she watched him realize the true nature of his predicament.

“That’s right, Draco,” Granger’s sickeningly sweet voice floated down between them. “I’ve transfigured you into a common household ferret.” She smiled as he shivered for the hundredth time in what seemed to be the same amount of years. “I’m going to be your new mistress,” she instructed, “Obey my rules and you will be taken care of. Disobey me,” she added, with a stern edge to her voice, “and you will be punished accordingly.”

Draco could only stare up at her as she continued to pet her ferocious feline, waiting for him to react in some way, but the terror running through his veins kept him still as a statue. This was a dream, a nightmare, he would wake up in any moment now and realize that this was all just a sick and demented trip after a long night of debauchery.

“Don’t be afraid, Draco,” Hermione hummed as she snuck her fingers through the bars and stroked the fur along his trembling belly. He reacted on instinct and scampered away from her touch, gulping as her face turned into a frown. He waited for her to scream at him or to punish him as she had said she would, but instead, a smile returned to her face.

“You will learn to crave my touch,” Granger said silkily as she pulled her hand back through the bars. “Mistress is looking forward to training Ferret to be a good boy.”

“Good boys are rewarded when they please their mistress,” she added. “Sometimes, they even are allowed to come out of their cages.”

Draco swallowed the rising lump of fear that had lodged in his throat as Granger’s hand slid back through the bars. He watched with beaty, black eyes as her fingers stroked his soft tummy once more, testing her newest plaything as he was held prisoner by the soothing strokes of her fingers.

“There’s a good boy,” Granger purred down at him through the iron bars. “Such a good, little boy.”

* * *

­­­­

_[Granger’s Flat, Muggle London_

_Day: 152_

_Hour: 18:00]_

Hermione let the stress from her long day at the Ministry fall from her shoulders as she twisted the key inside the lock, letting herself into the quietness of her muggle flat. She toed off her high heeled shoes as her eyes passed around her living quarters, noticing the infinite number of books that littered tables and bookshelves alike and smiled. She loved the privacy of her new apartment, choosing to take up residence in Muggle London as a way to keep her more salacious discretions from prying wizarding eyes.

On that thought, Hermione’s eyes drifted to the small, black crate that occupied a square piece of carpet in the furthest right corner of her living room. She smiled when she saw two, beady eyes looking at her through thin crate bars. She padded across the carpet, relishing the feeling of the soft bristles underneath her aching feet as she closed the distance between herself and her favorite housemate. 

Kneeling down on her knees, Hermione looked at the small mammal peeking up at her, its long body coated with softy, tiny white hairs that felt like silk beneath her touch. “There’s my handsome boy,” she whispered above the cage as she threaded her fingers through the tiny bars. She waited for the animal to walk over to her outstretched fingers with a small, reassuring smile. _Mustela putorius_ , she recited in her head as she waited patiently, more commonly known as the common household ferret.

The timid ferret walked with slow steps to her awaiting hand, sniffing the tips of her fingers before he nuzzled the top of his head against her, asking her to scratch his head. She laughed, giving the small creature the affection he asked for as she hummed silently. She could feel the rest of the tension falling away from her body as they sat their quietly, enjoying each other’s company.

After a few minutes, Hermione twisted her hand so she could prop the ferret’s small chin upwards so she knew he was paying attention to her. When she was satisfied that he was listening, she spoke. “Would Ferret like to come out and play with his mistress?” she asked, scratching his chin lovingly. “I have a special evening planned just for my special boy.”

The albino ferret enthusiastically squeaked his approval as his mistress laughed at his eagerness. “Be a good boy,” she added, with a quirk of a promise at the corner of her lips, “and maybe I’ll reward you tonight.”

At this flourish of his white tail, Hermione pulled out her wand and aimed it at the locking mechanism along the door, whispering an _Alohamora._ With a soft ticking noise, the door swayed open on its hinges to reveal an unobstructed view of her furry pet.

Hermione bent her head so she could look through the doorway, a little confused that her pet hadn’t scampered out of his cage the moment freedom opened itself up to him. But one look at his black beady eyes as he looking around the living room, a slight shudder going through his small body told Hermione all she needed to know.

“Don’t worry about Crooks,” Hermione said gently down to her obviously apprehensive ferret. “I won’t let him hurt my handsome boy.”

“Come to your mistress,” she ordered, padding the soft patch of carpet in between them, narrowing her eyes when her pet didn’t obey immediately. “Don’t make me ask a second time, pet,” she spoke darkly, an unspoken promise of punishment on her lips if he did not listen to his mistress.

The ferret heard the warning in his mistress’s tone and quickly took his first hesitant step from his cage, his ears perked up for any indication that the kneazle was anywhere close enough to snatch him up before his mistress could stop him. It was obvious that the feline was jealous of the ferret for taking his place as the favorite pet, taking any opportunity to paw at him through his cage when the mistress was away. Still, the ferret knew that his mistress’s warning could not be ignored, she could be as cruel as she was beautiful when he disobeyed her and he never wanted to disappoint his mistress.

Hermione took pity on her precious boy as she saw him take the tentative steps necessary to bring his vulnerably small body completely out of his cage. With a small huff of laughter, she scooped him up in her arms, laughing at his indignant squeak, placating him as she pressed him into her bosom. She felt him soften as kneaded her flesh, a sign of affection as she snuggled him.

“My poor baby,” she purred above him, stroking his long body as she let him nestle against chest. “Afraid of the big, ferocious kitty cat?” she teased through a soft smile. “But so brave,” she added, giving him a small pat on his head beneath her chin. “My brave little boy.”

Hermione let her pet take from her what he needed before his body completely settled into her, no longer afraid of the lurking feline watching from somewhere in the shadows. After a couple of minutes, she extracted the reluctant ferret from her chest and deposited him on the carpet beside her, smiling down at him as he looked craned his long neck to look back up at her.

“I suppose its time for your feeding,” Hermione mused as she watched his tail spring into action once more, taking this as a positive sign. She lifted herself to her feet and headed towards the kitchen, knowing that her dutiful pet would be following closely behind. She had trained him well.

When she heard the familiar pitter patter of small paws on the kitchen’s linoleum floors, Hermione took to looking through her refrigerator, one hand on the door and the other on her narrow hip. She looked over the meager contents, not having made it to the store in some time. “You will need your strength and complete focus for what I have planned for us, tonight,” she said out loud, bending over to shuffle the food around, coming across a plate of raw chicken cutlets.

She turned toward the stove, “A dinner full of rich proteins and minerals should suffice,” she said cheerily as began to prepare their meals. With a couple flourishes of her wand and a handful of Latin words spoken under her breath, Hermione had created a hearty meal of garlic crusted chicken cutlet and a pan of seared broccoli florets.

“No begging, sweet boy,” she sang over her shoulder, “Wait by your bowl.”

She listened as her tiny housemate scampered over to his feeding bowl as she cut up small pieces of chicken and broccoli. Once she was satisfied that the food could be eaten without silverware, Hermione brought the food over to the waiting mammal, his tail wagging in the air.

Ferret scampered away, eagerly awaiting his mistress as she brought him his food, placing it into a bowl that sat elevated off the ground, too high for him to see. His tail wagged as the scent of the food teased his nostrils, his nose turning up in the air, inhaling the intoxicating scent. She lowered the feed into his bowl and watched as the tiny mammal tried to climb inside the bowl, but as it was raised off the ground considerable, he wouldn’t be able to reach in the state he was in.

“Someone is awfully eager,” Hermione chuckled under her breath as she pulled her wand from behind her ear, pointing the tip at the still struggling ferret. “Hominum reverto,” she said aloud, watching as a small string of orange light flew from the tip of her wand into her ferret before a gust of wind hid him from site.

As the spell dissipated into the air, a clear image of the fully-grown human male body of Draco Malfoy came into view. His head was filled with long, locks of white hairs that she new would be soft to the touch. His arms and legs were exceptionally long and lean to her specific taste, but it was his eyes that had captivated her from the beginning. He had the most beautiful gray eyes and they were staring back at her through his light lashes, waiting for his mistress to command him.

“Such a handsome boy,” she cooed as she brought her hand to rest on his cheek. She allowed him to lean into her touch as she appraised him further, starting with a broad chest that narrowed down to lean hips. She appraised his nakedness as he soaked in her gentle touch, happy to let his mistress drink his fill of him for as long as she pleased.

Her eyes slipped between his legs, licking her lips as she zeroed in on his flaccid cock. He must have sensed her eyes on him because she didn’t miss the slight twitch of his shaft just before she brought her eyes back to his. She smiled at her pet, stroking his cheek in a soothing way.

“Eat well, my pet,” she whispered in the air between them, “Our night is just beginning.”

* * *

_[Hermione’s Bedroom_

_Same Day_

_Hour: 2030]_

Hermione fisted the top of Draco’s hair with her hand as he sucked on her right nipple, pushing him down her body until his face was buried between her parted thighs. Her body shivered with an overwhelming need as she felt his hot, panting breaths wash over he sensitive clit, moisture gathering at her opening and spilling on the top sheet of the bed. The ache was almost excruciating, her thighs coming together, trapping Draco’s head between them as she tried to lessen the throbbing between her legs. The movement brought Draco’s head further inward, his pointed nose brushing against her swollen clit, nearly making Hermione fly off the bed as she panted through the delicious shivers that zapped through her body.

Hermione lifted her head from the mattress, long enough to see her obedient pet waiting patiently for his mistress to give him instruction for her pleasure. She gently brought his face forward again, moaning as he made contacted again with sensitive nub at the top of her cunt. There was something very erotic about watching her cunt slide against Draco’s face, something that she wanted to return to in a moment, but first, she wanted to have a little fun with her special boy.

Lessening her grip of her thighs around Draco’s head, Hermione caught the eyes of her obedient submissive and spoke a command. “Kiss you mistress’s cunt.” Her voice was low and throaty under the weight of her arousal, but Draco obeyed immediately, licking his lips as he dipped his head between her thighs.

The moment his lips pressed into her vaginal lips, Hermione’s hips arched upwards, Draco trained well enough to follow his mistress’s movement without being told. She could feel his pillowy lips wrap around the left labia outside her cunt and suckle for a moment, making her cry out in pleasure before he released her with an audible popping noise. She shivered as her body took immense pleasure in having her pet’s mouth on her, her nipples tightening into rough peaks on her chest. She took a minute to massage them with the hand that wasn’t still buried in Draco’s silky, blonde locks.

She felt the pleasurable ripples disappear as quickly as they came and wished for more. She needed more. _She would have more._ So much more.

“You’re going to stay still while I rub my wet cunt over your face, pet,” Hermione instructed, pulling him further into her. “If you move or make a sound, you will be punished. Is that understood, Ferret?”

Draco’s ears popped up to his new name, the command from his mistress like a zap to his groin. He loved his mistress and only ever wanted to pleasure her and if standing completely still while she fucked his face, then he wouldn’t move an inch for a thousand years if that’s how long it took his mistress to come.

“Answer your mistress when she asks you a question, Ferret,” Hermione growled, her fist tightening in his hair to get his attention. Sometimes her ferret got too involved in his own thoughts and Hermione grew tired of reminding him that his attention should never wander too far from her. He was still a work in progress, but she loved him still. After all, he was her special boy.

“Ferret understands his mistress,” Draco replied, his eyes falling downwards in a sign of submission as he felt the heavy gaze of his dominant. He was glad not to have the right to look into her beautiful, brown eyes in this moment, not wanting to see the disappointment and anger in them at his disobedience. He only wanted to see happiness and approval when she looked back at him. He wanted to be her special boy always.

“Good boy,” she offered, a little curt in her delivery, but she meant what she said. She adjusted her hips until her cut rested over the plush pillows of her ferret’s lips, her mouth falling open as she began rubbing herself along her pointed features. She made sure to lift herself up until his nose hit her clitoris a few times, before rotating her hips first clockwise and then counterclockwise twice.

The heat between her thighs was building at a rapid pace. She knew that her climax was just around the corner, her eye’s rolling in the back of her head as another one of his breaths hit her at just the right moment. She buried her hands on either side of her, gripping the sheets beneath her as she began to fall over the edge.

_Fuck,_ her mind whispered, as his chin brushed between her slit in just the right way, her thighs trembling around him. She was nearly there, just a bit more. She jerked her hips up and to the side and called out as she felt her climax explode all over her pet’s waiting face.

“Good boy,” Hermione hummed as she stroked her cunt against his face, sneaking her cum over his lips and chin. “Take you mistress’s cum.” She watched through heavily lidded eyes as he pet watched her cunt like a hawk, his eyes never leaving he for a moment. It made her hot and tingly all over again. His eyes were full of lust for what he couldn’t have, but she watched him as his sneaky tongue cast out like a snake’s, tasting his mistress along his lips. His eyes fluttered shut for a moment and she watched him savor her cum, feeling the hotness form another tight ball of need between her legs. It was true that she could never get enough of him, her ferret, her special boy. He was all she ever needed and wanted to come home to.

Hermione acknowledged that Draco had done remarkably well in obeying her command not to move as she face fucked him, something that wasn’t so sure that she would have been able to do if their roles had been reversed. And so, Hermione concluded that her pet deserved a rather special reward for his good behavior, one that she thought he would enjoy immensely.

As his mistress took her time in savoring her orgasm, Draco let his mind wander to the past several minutes. He surmised that he had survived the worst five minutes of his life, not being able to move as his mistress covered him with her cum. The pain was excruciating, being so close to her cunt and not being able to even sniff in its direction as she thrusted against him. He had tried to time his breathing when she wasn’t buried against his nose, not wanting to asphyxiate in the middle of what was perhaps the best and, simultaneously, the worst experience of his life.

Still, all the pain in the world was nothing compared to seeing his mistress’ look of approval he got the moment she brought her head up from the mattress to look at him.

“Ferret has pleased Mistress,” Hermione said, her hand coming to pet the top of Draco’s head like the good boy that he was. “Ferret will accept his mistress’s reward for his good behavior.”

“Yes, Mistress,” Draco panted as he felt his cock lengthen painfully against the hard mattress below them. “Ferret will accept anything given from Mistress. Ferret only wants to make his mistress happy.”

Hermione pleased, gave a thoughtful sigh as she scratched behind her pet’s ear like she knew he craved. She allowed him to lean into her touch, knowing how important it was to give her ferret skin privileges from time to time. Never in a million years did Hermione think that things could have turned out this well. She knew that after a while her training would pay off, but she never dreamed it could be this good.

“Mistress is happy that Ferret is her’s,” she cooed as she gave him another couple minutes of running her fingernails over his scalp, watching as his eyes fluttered shut under her touch. She laughed when a moan slipped through her ferret’s lips when she brought her hand away from his face.

“Mistress has decided on Ferret’s reward,” she said as she leaned back down against the mattress, keeping her eyes on her pet as his eyes widened. “Because you obeyed your mistress, I have decided that you may lick my cunt.”

Draco choked on the breath he had just inhaled, his eyes bulging out of his sockets before they turned down to his mistress’s parting legs, opening herself up to his hungry gaze. Her vaginal lips were moist and pink, still swollen from her orgasm minutes beforehand. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He licked his lips as he nearly came on the spot thinking of his tongue gliding up her soft, dewy flesh, stroking her with the broadside of his tongue and listening to the moans that he would pull from his mistress.

Draco tamped down his own moan before it left his lips, knowing that it was against his mistress’s rules to make a sound without her permission. Instead, he focused on leveraging himself between her legs once more, his hips subconsciously flexing against the mattress as his throbbing cock grew harder as he stared at his mistress’ glistening folds. Were it not for his mistress’s instructions to delay his orgasm until she gave him permission, Draco knew that in his moment, he would have came with the force of a category five hurricane. Reminding himself of his mistress’ lessons in preventing his release, Draco turned back to his task at hand… or rather, his tongue.

Flattening his tongue as wide as humanly possible, Draco leaned his head down and pressed himself against the base of his mistress’s cut, gravity gifting him with a pool of his mistress’s cum, old and knew, as he dragged himself upwards. She tasted both salty and sweet at the same time and Draco made sure to file every bit of memory about this reward so he could relive it as much as he wanted to in the future. He moved his tongue from side to side, making sure to snatch up every drop of cum that he could find, cherishing his mistress’s mewls of pleasure and the way her legs stretched out and around him.

As Draco came to the end of his reward, he made the conscious decision to test the boundaries of his mistress’s reward, feeling a delicious idea form in his head.

Hermione gasped, her legs immediately gripping Draco’s head and holding him against her cunt as her body racked with pleasure. She hadn’t been expecting the little stunt he pulled, feeling the tip of his tongue flick her sensitive nub, nearly making her fly off the mattress. She could have scolded him for disobeying her order, she had every right to end this pleasure and punish him for what he did, but Hermione decided she would look over his transgression in favor of allowing her pet to test her limits from time to time. And it had felt fucking _good._

Although Hermione was sure that most of her pet’s deviant behavior from his past was just that, in the past, she wasn’t naive enough to think that a person’s base personality could be completely snuffed out. Besides, she would never want that for her pet. She enjoyed his Slytherin qualities she had known he possessed since they were eleven years old. Still, Hermione thought she did well in letting Draco occasionally test his boundaries while also reinforcing the nature of their relationship. She was the dominant and he the submissive.

Hermione cleared her throat, her eyebrow raising as she waited patient. “What do you say to your mistress, Ferret”

“Thank you, Mistress,” Draco panted between breaths, his nerves nearly shot as he body hummed with pleasure and lust for his mistress. “Ferret is honored that his mistress gave him permission to taste her beautiful cunt.”

Hermione smiled at Draco as she brushed a few strands of blonde fringe from his eyes that had fallen into his face, obscuring her view of his piercing gray eyes. “Only good boys get permission to lick Mistress’s cunt,” she said, “and you were a _very_ good boy.”

Draco watched his mistress as a smirk played across the delicate features of her face, his cock throbbing with need as he looked at her.

“Do it again,” she ordered, the sharp snap of her tone getting her pet’s attention immediately, his eyes coming to her’s in the shape of large and round spheres. “Slower this time, pet,” she added, scooting down the mattress until she was in a comfortable position. “I want to feel every inch of you against me. Is that understood?”

“Your ferret understands his mistress’s command and will obey,” Draco responded obediently, taking his rightful place between his mistress’s gaping thighs. His tongue came out to snake against his lips in anticipation and was pleased to feel their wetness from his mistress’s cunt the first time she had allowed him to lick her. Even a couple minutes afterwards she still tasted divine along his lips, he hoped that her cum would last through the night that he might savor her taste while he slept and dreamed of her cumming above him over and over again.

Just like before, Draco started at the base of her cunt, placing the widest part of his flattened tongue against her as he gingerly began his ascent to the top. Every male instinct begged him to plunge his tongue inside of her, if just to feel even the slightest flutter of her walls around him. He was certain that any punishment his mistress put him through would be worth it. However, his mistress had trained her pet ferret well enough that he stayed his course, his mistress’s pleasure the only thing he needed besides food and water. He dreamed of the days his mistress would allow him to stick his cock in her heat, driving into her, allowing him to take her whatever way he wanted. When he was the best of good boys, she rewarded him in kind. Maybe today would be one of those days.

Draco felt a ghost of a smirk lifting the corners of his mouth as he dragged his tongue upwards, a shadow of his former self peeking through as he imagined himself fucking his mistress from behind, a firm grip on her round ass as she called his name from her “o” shaped lips. He imagined the softness of her body under his leaner, harder one as he took her from the front, burying himself to the hilt, feeling her hot, panting breaths on his collar bone before she bit down, hard, making them both cum in an instant. Draco shuddered, his tongue wiggling just enough against his mistress to pull a groan from her lips and Draco found his smirk broadening at the tips.

Toying with whether or not he should, Draco decided that his last risky move had paid off rather well and made sure to press his tongue a little harder into the swollen clit at the top of his mistress’s cunt, earning him a shaking breath from her parted lips. Her hips came next, raising up to press against his waiting face, giving him an opportunity to inhale her feminine scent again, humming his content as she lowered herself back to the mattress.

Lust filled, brown eyes looked back at Draco as he raised his own to look at his mistress, feeling her inner thighs flexing around his shoulders as he dutifully waited for her next command. She smiled through her parted legs, rubbing the backs of her calves into his broad shoulders. “Good boy,” dripped from her lips in a sexy whisper that made his cock throb against the mattress. “Mistress enjoys using Ferret’s tongue to clean her dirty cunt.”

Draco was startled when a whimper slipped between his thinly tight lips, his eyes rounding in apology before his mistress became angry with him and ruined all the fun they had been having, but his Mistress just smiled at him, moving her legs so that her left inner thigh grazed his heated cheek. Instinctively, Draco leaned into the warmth of her flesh, soaking in the heat as he stared up at his mistress. He didn’t dare move another inch, not trusting himself so close to what he really wanted. He had already tested the water’s twice and was not willing to try a third, not when he knew that his mistress’s swift tempter was legendary among her peers. He had witnessed it enough in their youth, her fiery temper often aimed at himself when he had riled her up with his poisonous tongue and quick wit.

His mistress rubbed her thigh against his face again and, this time, Draco was powerless to stop his lips from sucking lightly at a patch of her skin close to her dripping cunt. He felt her skin pebble beneath his lips as he continued to suck, a small pop leaving his lips as she pulled her thigh away from him.

Draco’s heart pounded in his chest as his mistress looked at him, a warning in her eye’s that told him that he was dangerously close to overstepping his boundaries. He bent his head forward, a sign of submission to his mistress which she received sternly with a small nod of her head.

“Lay down, pet,” she instructed, moving over him as he obeyed, “and lie still.” He did as he was told and was surprised when she took his stiff cock into her hot hands. He whined as she stroked him, coughing back another moan as she placed her finger along his lips, effectively silencing him.

“Not a peep, precious,” she whispered as she moved her hand lazily up and down his aching shaft, “be a good boy for your mistress.” She straddled him, with her thighs grazing his hips as she lorded over him, with a mischievous smile on her lips.

Draco bit the inside of his cheek as his body tensed under his mistress’s touch. She knew how sensitive he was to her touch, but continued her torture as she grabbed his scrotum with her other hand. Pretty soon, Draco could taste blood as his teeth bit into his flesh, his hands digging into the mattress as his mistress worked him over with short sporadic strokes to long, languid pumps with her fist wrapped around his cock.

Hermione grinned down at her pet as he struggled to stay silent, his neck muscles straining and the visible vein along his temple pulsing as his climax threatened to send him over before she gave him permission. Taking pity on her pet, Hermione lifted her hips and placed the tip of his penis against her opening, watching as her pet’s eyes flew open, a tiny whimper slipping from his mouth. She smiled, forgiving him the sound as she sunk down on him. He convulsed around him and she began to feel him sputter inside of her.

“Patience, pet,” she said, rolling her hips into his groin as she searched for the perfect angle. “No coming until I say so,” she added before, “But you can beg.”

“Mistress,” Draco whined, his breaths shuttering around him as his body jerked underneath her strokes as she road him, feeling own need slowly catching up to his. “Please,” he begged, “Let your ferret come inside his mistress.”

“Touch your mistress,” she ordered, smiling when his hands immediately came to her breasts, his large hands engulfing them. She was pleased when she felt him massaging them with the tips of his fingers like he knew she liked it and rewarded him with a few rotations of her hips that she knew drove him wild. It was a favorite of her’s as well knowing that his erect penis would hit her g-spot in just the right way, catapulting her climax to the forefront.

“Are you ready, precious?” she asked, her eyes closed, her head tipping back as she hastened her pace, coaxing her climax forward.”

“Yes, Mistress,” Draco panted. “Ferret is ready to come for his mistress.”

“Okay,” Hermione panted, reaching her hand between them to give her swollen clit one last rub. “Come for me, pet.”

Draco exploded, crying out to his mistress as his hips came off the bed, nearly thrusting her off of him with its power, but his mistress was a lot stronger than she looked and kept herself upright, even as her own climax pulled a shout from her own lips.

“Thank you, Mistress,” Draco panted, “Thank you, thank you, thank you.” He repeated his thanks as his body convulsed around her’s as he floated back down to her.

“Hush now, pet,” she whispered as she pulled herself off of her handsome boy, feeling his flaccid cock fall limply from her cunt. “Sleep.”

She watched as his eyes drooped with sudden exhaustion and smiled when he quickly fell asleep beside her. She laid there for a moment, parting the white hairs from his eyes as he slept peacefully, her own limbs heavy with tiredness from the evening’s events.

Hermione rolled over and took her wand from her nightstand, sitting up on her knees as she stared down at the sleeping features of her favorite household ferret. She leaned down and gave him a small kiss on the top of his forehead before she pointed her wand at his chest.

“Mustela putorius reverto,” she whispered and watched as the young man was transfigured into a ferret once more. She smiled, scooping the sleeping mammal into her arms before stepping down from the bed and carrying her precious cargo into the living room.

Gently, she eased him back into his cage, and whispered a silent locking charm, careful not to wake the sleeping ferret.

“Be a good boy and dream of Mistress,” she cooed as she gave him one last small smile. “For I only dream of you.”

END.


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pleasure continues...

Draco was at his best, naked and on all fours at her feet, sporting nothing but the thick, black collar around his neck and the matching obsidian anal plug between his upturned ass cheeks. She admired her pet as she circled him from above, heading her command to remain still as she gazed over his strong backside and the roundness of his tight, reddened bum. The things that she wanted to do to him in that moment, remembering the things they had done together in pleasure, made her slick between the legs as she ate him up.

Holding a riding crop between her fingers, Hermione let the flat end lazily tap against the protruding anal plug, watching as her ferret tensed, ready for his mistress’s next strike. She smiled, running the tip of the crop up to softly run across his spine. She could see him shudder under the touch, knowing that he was finding the touch of the whip to his pleasure. That’s when she struck.

With perfect aim, her crop landed right across her ferret’s burning left cheek, his ass muscles clutching together as he held back a moan, relaxing a bit when she did not immediately strike again. She waited for a few seconds and then struck him again, this time on the right, hearing a small grunt leave his lips. 

Hermione leaned forward and grabbed a handful of his scorching skin, squeezing it as she admired her work, feeling her pet stiffen under her touch as she imagined the pain that her grip was causing him. She felt herself getting wetter between her thighs, moaning as she rubbed her legs together. Her deft fingers found the cold metal of the angle plug buried in her pet’s ass and moved it around experimentally as her other hand dipped between her thighs, her tongue coming out to wet her lips as her pet made delicious mewling sounds. She wondered how hard he was just now as she stroked them both.

She leaned down and gave her pet a kiss along his backside, giving him a firm squeeze between her fingers before she gave her next order. “Present.”

Like the good boy that he was, Draco turned over to sit on his bum, wincing slightly as his raw skin came into contact with the cold, hard floor, but then the coolness began to sink into his skin and it felt marvelous. He then let his thighs spread, opening himself up to his mistress so she could see his partially erect penis as it hung between his legs.

Draco’s throat dried when his mistress got to her knees, her eyes looking over him with what he hoped was pleasure and lust and nearly gasped out loud when she took his hardening cock into her hands. His hips flared upwards as she stroked him, her thumb swirling the precum leaking from the top of his head and he whimpered, his skin tingling with anticipation as she jerked him off with a few pumps of her hot fist wrapped around him.

Draco stared with hooded eyes straight ahead, his mistress’s naked breasts bouncing beautifully along her chests as her hand pumped him into madness. He could look his fill, but never touch without her permission and he found himself whimpering for it. His hands ached to feel her soft curves and soft flesh in his hands while she made him feel this good. She was his greatest weakness and his best seduction all in one. For now, he had to make do with mapping every curve and committing to memory every inch of her skin as he took her in with his lustful gaze.

Hermione was pleased that her pet found her body just as arousing as she found his, feeling her nipples tighten deliciously under his gaze. She brought her other hand up to squeeze them between her fingertips and watched as Draco swallowed heavily as his eyes dilated, swallowing any flash of gray that had been left as she worked on him.

“Ferret loves it when his Mistress’s touches him,” Hermione purred, squeezing a little harder as she ran her fist upwards towards his weeping tip. “Mistress is pleased with her pet’s cock today.”

Draco panted, practicing the technique Mistress had taught him to stave off his orgasm by inhaling slowly through his mouth and slowly exhaling through his lips, but it seemed that his mistress had other ideas when she also began to massage his aching scrotum with her other hand, causing Draco to choke on a gasp as his eyes rolled back into his head. He could feel his body jerking chaotically around her hands and he was afraid that he would be able to keep from falling over the edge if his mistress meant to torture him like this for much longer.

Sensing her pet’s impending orgasm, Hermione moved to settle over him, straddling his hips with her knees and brought his swollen tip to her wet entrance. She moved the tip of his penis between the folds, making sure that he was indeed wet enough for him to slide through her slickness. Satisfied, she slowly lowered herself over him, letting a wanton moan slip from her as she felt every inch of him caress her fluttering walls.

Draco hips jerked underneath his mistress as she took him in slowly, tortuously slow, his body trembling in agony as her hot pussy swallowed him whole. He held his breath, trying anything not to fly off the handle like a prepubescent boy underneath his mistress’s nakedness, as he felt her walls squeeze in just the right way around his painfully hard dick inside of her. He hoped that his mistress would not make him wait much longer, he did not want to disappoint her. Ever.

Hermione hummed appreciatively as she leaned forward and rolled her hips once clockwise and then twice more in counter clockwise motion finding the right fit before she set a steady pace of pumping Draco’s cock in and out of her. Her pet laid dutifully below her, letting his mistress fuck him above as her tantalizing breasts dangled inches from his panting mouth.

“Mistress loves the feel of her pet’s cock inside of her,” she moaned, her hands smoothing up his hard chest, feeling his own nipples harden under her palms. “It feels good to have him inside of her.”

Hermione closed her eyes tightly as she felt the burning below her navel, her own climax hurdling towards her as she bounced her hips against her pets. She needed more stimulation, something to help her find the edge she was desperately searching for.

“Touch me, pet,” Draco heard his mistress moan, tilting her hips in just the right angle so that his cock hit her g-spot every time. “Touch your Mistress.”

Draco didn’t hesitate, both of his hands darting up from either side of him and grabbing her two breasts, feeling his body shudder as they weight settled into his hand. He took turns massaging their pliant flesh and teasing the swollen nipples that poked at his palms, his mouth watering for just a taste.

He looked up at his mistress and smiled, she had said touch, but hadn’t limited him to how he could touch her. Leaning forward, Draco wrapped his lips around his mistresses left breast, sucking her nipple into his mouth as a moan left her lips and into his ear, sending pleasurable shock waves straight down to his groin. 

“Naughty boy,” his mistress chuckled into his ear, bringing her tongue out to lick at his lobe before taking it into his mouth. Draco shuddered beneath her before letting a whimper slip through his lips. He was going to explode if his mistress didn’t let him cum right this second.

“Is Mistress’s pet ready to cum?” Hermione asked, seeing the stress that lined his face and shoulder, her heart softening for him as she watched him struggle to keep his orgasm at bay for her. He was such a good boy.

“Y-yes Mistress,” her pet stuttered. “Ferret is ready to cum on his mistress’s command.”

Leaning against him to force her pet back onto the floor, Hermione lowered herself to his ear.

“Cum, pet,” she said and felt him yell out his orgasm, his body shaking tremendously beneath her as she sought at her own release with her hand buried between her thighs. Draco was coming out of his high when his mistress tumbled over the edge around him. They laid there for a moment, sharing the same air and enjoying the aftershocks of their pleasure.

“Good boy,” Hermione hummed as she brushed small kisses along her pet’s broad chest. “Rest up, my pet,” she added. “Your mistress still have a few things to do this delicious body.”

Draco smiled affectionately at his mistress as his eyes started to drift shut, loving the feel of her warm and soft body pressed against his. He would rest like his mistress commanded him so that he could be the best boy when he was woken up and the game started all over again.

END.


End file.
